


Like the song of a siren

by BarkingBard



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fishing, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Small Towns, sea lions, voyeuristic sealife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingBard/pseuds/BarkingBard
Summary: At thirty-three, Armie Hammer was financially independent  and was ‘very available’ in a marital sense which made him the talk of the town, but no one kept his interest for long. That was until one day he discovered an auburn haired young man frolicking naked along the water’s edge on his island.Before you read this chapter, to get you into the mood of the story, I would suggest you take a couple of moments to listen to this track, This mortal coil's 'Song to the siren'. It sets the mood of the chapter.'Song to the siren' (Youtube)'Song to the siren' (Spotify)I have also made a'Spotify playlist'Enjoy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 146
Kudos: 129





	1. Island boy

[ ](https://ibb.co/9cK8tGC)  
  


“Oh, you are a wild thing Armand Hammer,” his mother used to say to him, and she would laugh heartily at her son’s awkwardness and embarrassment. She would then hug him and kiss him and tell him he was her only solace in a life full of woes. He lost her 5 years ago and his life hasn’t been the same since.

He would lay at night and listen to the boats rocking, groaning and creaking in the harbour and think it was her voice echoing around the room. It would make him feel lost at her absence but loved to think that she was visiting him. His father’s voice was becoming even less easy to remember as he was lost years before that, in that terrible winter of ‘97.

His father had not listened to the advice of the harbourmaster and had taken the boat out into the squally conditions. They found his boat miraculously intact once the weather calmed, and then they found his father’s body five days later washed up miles further down the coast.

Armie was named after his grandfather and so it came as no surprise when he took over the house on the wharf. It was then a foregone conclusion that Armie would also inherit the small archipelago of islands and islets to the east of the town, collectively known as the ‘Hammer Isles’.

Armie’s grandfather had purchased the islands to provide himself a bolt hole from the gossiping townsfolk and the exclusive fishing rights to the most abundant part of the coastline. The Hammer Isles were made up of eight islets which protected the largest Island from the worst of the weather. The aptly named ‘Home Island’ was a sparsely wooded 40-acre crescent-shaped island with a sheltered bay on the south west side. Perfect for sitting and watching the sunset and sit and think.

In the secluded bay stood the small stone cottage that Armie’s grandfather had lived in for most of his days in the district. He would only come into town when the worst of the winter weather set in. When Armie’s mother married his father, she found the island too cold and isolated and encouraged them to move permanently into town, which turned out to be a blessing when the young widow was embraced by her community when the tragedy struck.

At thirty-three, Armie was financially independent and he was ‘very available’ in a marital sense, which caused much discussion. As did his very tall muscular physique, shaggy blonde hair and his arresting blue eyes. He had taken advantage of the acquiescence of a few of his neighbours in his youth, but none had kept his interest for long and he preferred to have his own headspace and to live alone.

He had spent many hours maintaining both of his houses, and he divided his time between the ‘Home Island’ and the town. He would stay for several days out on the lonely windswept island during the summer and milder seasons and stay in the town only after the worst of the winter weather set in, making the passage treacherous or just plain unpleasant. Taking the time to live out on the peaceful Island cleared his head and he always liked to not have to explain himself to anyone or his quiet or rather sullen ways either. 

Armie worked his father’s old boat fishing and maintaining several crayfish nets and when the weather was too inclement for being out on the water he foraged for oysters or mussels or firewood on his islands. When he had a decent haul, he would return to the town and sell. He was popular among the townsfolk and well-respected for the quality and freshness of his catch, as well as his generosity with the bounty of his islands.

***

The weather had turned nasty and an icy wind made the water choppy. Armie headed to the relative safety of the bay on ‘Home Island’, where the sea was calmer once he got through the heads, and he waded ashore. The last few days of storms had washed piles of flotsam and jetsam along the water’s edge. This made trudging up he beach towards the house on the ridge much more a challenge. 

The air was cold but still inside the house and Armie started the fire in the hearth, filling the kettle with water. He went out again to collect more firewood. He had a large stack of dry lumber by the house and he would definitely have enough for the winter.

As he turned the corner to head back inside, something white and moving caught his eye from the beach. Dropping his arm full of firewood, he walked closer to the water to get a better view and realised that is wasn’t an animal as he had thought, it was a young man frolicking along the water’s edge, oblivious to the inclement weather. Just as he was oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked. Impossibly thin and skin so ashen that it was as if he had never seen the sun. Armie’s own colour was a deep dark mahogany from working outside and he had never seen anyone so pale.

In stunned awe, Armie crouched down to view the man without being seen. He had never seen anyone else on his island, and no one would be foolish enough to come so close to his house. It was perplexing and he really should tell him _‘to get off his land’_ , but there was something otherworldly about the man’s playful naked dance.

As the interloper turned in his direction his shaggy fringe of auburn hair parted to show Armie the fineness of the man’s features. To say he was flabbergasted by his beauty would be an understatement. He had never seen a man with such sultry full lips and big expressive eyes, which were sparkling with delight. Time slowed as Armie watched the man picking up a ball of seaweed and kicking it through the waves, water spraying in all directions.

Questions started to come into Armie’s mind. Who was he? Where was his boat? Why wasn’t he cold? When he came up to the house, was he hiding here somewhere near? He thought he knew everyone around these parts, and after several minutes of watching, he had made up his mind to go and speak with the visitor.

Raising himself to full height, he trudged down the beach, dusting himself off as he went. He was no more than a few hundred feet away from the man when he cleared his throat and uttered, “Hello there.”

The man stopped and turned in his direction and let out an ear-splittingly high squeak. Armie instinctively covered his ears at the noise, while the man sped off at speed along the beach.

“Don’t run away... I just want to talk to you. You are not in any trouble.” Armie beseeched the man, who wasn’t listening.

Armie tried to use his height advantage to catch the man but even though he had a wider gait he was not catching up to him.

The man reached the rocky end of the bay, several metres before Armie. He bent down and retrieved something from between the rocks. It could have been his clothes by the size of the bundle. To Armie’s astonishment, instead of continuing to scramble over the rocks, the man dove towards the water and was so rapidly out of sight, his brain barely was able to keep up. Standing in shock, all he could do was pant. He had never been bested at running before and couldn’t recall anyone who could swim so fast. 

Turning on his heels, he quickly approached the spot where his boat was anchored and splashed thought the waves to continue the chase. 

As he came around the heads the water became choppy again and the wind picked up, making his searching of the waves more difficult. He shut off the engine and could only hear was the whistle of the wind and the crash of the waves against the rocks. Maybe he was in trouble or needed his help, he tried to justify his agitated state to himself. Trying to imagine how far the pale man could have swam, he hunted but to no avail. 

He berated himself for all this pointless activity with such an infuriating lack of result. His rising anger made him pause and stop to think about what was making him so agitated. He was being stupid.

Pulling out a cigarette from his jacket, he turned out of the wind and clicked his lighter. On the other side of the boat, he caught a round face looking at him from the waves. The large soulful eyes and whiskered snout of a sealion returned his gaze.

“Hey buddy, have ya seen a handsome guy swimming by here? He was on my island and I think I scared him.” Armie realised his own lunacy at talking to the sealion and more so at the fact he was actually expecting a response.

“Are you hungry?... Oh and that is a stupid question.” Armie said as he bent down and pulled out one of his fish that he had caught that morning and had chilling in a bucket. He threw it to the sealion, who looked startled at what was thrown at him. He nuzzled the cold fish for a second and then ate it headfirst, crunching down the body as he swallowed it. 

“Oh, you’re that hungry. I better give you another.” Armie said and flipped him another fish which more quickly followed the second.

The deep soulful green eyes followed his every move and he succumbed to their charm, which made Armie joke to the animal, “If I keep this up, you’re going to eat my whole catch.”

The sealion barked a reply as if he was listening to him. Armie laughed at his own foolishness for believing that the sealion replied to him. Out of embarrassment he slipped him another fish. _Who was training who here?_

The sealion followed his boat back into bay, bobbing up every now and then and Armie told him a little history about the island and his part in its story. When he anchored, he told the sealion to go on home and thanked him for the company.

There was something calming to have him with him and not have to worry what he thought about what he was saying, and he had such an amiable intelligent face. When he jumped out of the boat the sealion swam away quickly and he trudged back out to his cottage, keeping an eye out for the man from earlier. He collected the firewood he had dropped and went inside to cook up some fish for his dinner. It had been a strange day.

***

That night Armie slept heavily as he usually did. He dreamt of fish and the sea. The bed became a small boat rocking and rolling on rough waves. He was shocked to feel a cold pale hand slide in under the covers and he was joined in his boat by the man from the beach. His hair was as wet and wild as during the day. As Armie ran his fingers through his auburn locks, he was being pulled into his face and found the man’s tongue driving hard and deeply into his mouth.

His cock was aching with the thrill of the embrace. He thrusted upwards into the other man and was matched with the force from the other, as they drove their cocks against each over’s bodies, and then they melted together. Their hearts beat as one, faster and faster in their one chest… they exploded in a flow of colour and light.

Armie woke in the dark room to the smell of the smoking fire and the floury smell of his spunk covering his belly. He lay in the dark panting and the sound of the waves a short distance away, lulling him back to sleep.


	2. Something to talk about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie had kept to the Islands for a few days and had begun to wonder if he hadn’t only imagined the beautiful boy playing in the surf.
> 
> Note: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. They both just wanted to sit on the island and side eye each other.
> 
> I have also made a ['Spotify playlist'](https://open.spotify.com/user/1231157715/playlist/2ydq411SY7qFLQE9eGOID3?si=Cw7k_8bNTbKEskfM_jkuOg)  
> Enjoy the watery soundtrack that I have playing as I write this story.

[](https://ibb.co/5LPDyTG)

Armie ran his wet hands over his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he was being stupid and irrational, but the lack of sleep over the last few days were taking its toll on him. He had convinced himself that it was his tone that had scared the young man off and so he rehearsed different greetings. Softer tones and less aggressive lines of introduction to try and be less intimidating.

There was nothing he could do about his build or gigantean height, so all he could change was his delivery. Armie tried to shift the emphasis of the words in each sentence as he repeated them, over and over until they began to swirl in his head and ultimately, he decided that he was better off never speaking to anyone ever again. It would be so much better for all involved.

He opened the heavy wooden front door and looked out along the beach towards the rocky outcrops at the end where he had last seen the boy.

Looking down he noticed a very large and very fresh lobster sitting proudly on his doorstep. As he picked up the beast he realised it was pointless asking it where it had come from, but he did it nonetheless. Returning inside, he put on a massive pot of water to boil and once it was merrily bubbling, he plunged the lobster in to cook.

Lobster for breakfast was not what Armie expected to be eating on any morning but one can’t look a gift Lobster in the mouth. It was truly decadent and made more so by the butter and herb sauce he had quickly whipped up as the pot continued to bubble. Not too shabby a way to start the morning on a small island in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t help but feel the spring into his step and the lightness of the grin on his face as he walked out onto the island.

Armie searched for signs of who delivered such a fine crustacean. Surely it must have been the boy. He found no traces or footsteps in the sand and it was then he realised how very alone he was, except for the ever-present couple of seagulls and the endless sound of crashing waves. “Thank you” Armie cried out into winds hoping his words would carry his message to whoever left him such a delicious gift.

***

He laughed at himself as he reached his boat and headed into town, scouring the coast as he went for something to prove he wasn’t dreaming the whole last couple of days. Armie was sure that the boy would not be visible if he didn’t want to be seen and so he forced himself to stop looking and focus on getting his catch ready for sale and get home to the Island as soon as he could. The only things watching his passage were the circling seagulls and the sea lions. So he gave them a gentle nod as he passed the massive beasts basking in the sun on the rocks or when their heads appeared out of the water.

The repetitive nature of the life of a fisherman was eternally comforting to Armie, just as the ever-changing nature of the coastal environment kept him on his toes. He knew what he had to do and how to do it. He had no one to tell him what to do and he barely spoke for days at a time, except to himself of course, which he found comforting. He sat at night and listened to the wind and waves and tended to his nets by the open fire. When he grew tired of the rough ropes, he would pick up a book and read himself to sleep. He lived as people had for millennia in these parts, he was ancient and modern in the same moment, he was timeless.

Armie had kept to the Islands for a few days and had begun to wonder if he hadn’t only imagined the beautiful boy playing in the surf. Loneliness does strange things to your mind, except he wasn’t lonely. Maybe it was just his mind so fixated that made him feel a bit off centre.

***

The next morning while Armie was distracting himself by clearing the beach of the flotsam and bundling it up to use as firewood. In the distance he saw something moving in the water and realized that it was the boy, his boy. The shaggy-haired figure bobbed around in the water, before he body-surfed the breakers up onto the beach. He appeared out of the waves a safe distance away from Armie, their eyes locked. His face filled with a cheeky grin. _He was happy to see him._

Dropping the pile of wood that he was holding, Armie waved at him and sat down on a large rock nearby, making himself as small as possible and allowing the man to approach and to try not startle him as he did the other day. He tried his best to keep his eyes on his face. He was no prude, but he found his body confidence a little off-putting. _Wasn’t he cold?_

When he was a short distance away, Armie softly said, “Hello I’m Armie. Welcome to the Hammer Isles.”

The boy stopped and wrapped his arms around himself awkwardly, curling his fingers under his throat and squeaking a response. More akin to the sound of the sea and waves. Armie thought to himself that he mustn’t have spoken for a long while and so it would take a little time and some coaxing to get him to speak. Armie had all the time in the world and so he watched and waited.

They stared at each other. Armie began to lose himself in the boy’s large and free eyes. He felt like he was remembering something that he had forgotten or was it that he had the feeling that he was returning to a safe and loving place. He was transfixed as he watched his beautifully expressive eyes shift in colour, deep and green like the colour of kelp when held up before the sun. He didn’t know how long he sat staring, but he was brought back to the moment when the boy spoke, “I’m Timothée… Timothée Chalamet.”

“Nice to meet you, Timothée.” Armie stood up, stepped forward and thrust his hand out in the conventional greeting. Timothée stepped backwards and looked down into his open hand as if he was expecting it to contain something and then his eyes returned to Armies face, so a little embarrassed, Armie dropped his hand to his side again. They both stood and grinned nervously at each other.

Armie thought it was better to return to a sitting position. He was feeling a little perplexed. _Why did he disarm him so?_

Timothée sat on a rock not too far from Armie and they both looked out to sea were the water became rough out beyond the heads. After a time suddenly a sea lion burst out of the water and flipped in the air and Timothée let out a whoop of joy.

“That was pretty cool. A friend of yours?” Armie asked to begin a conversation.

Timothée replied, “Sure is and that was way beyond cool! The show-off.”

They both laughed and the tension between them was broken and they comfortably went back to watching the waves, but they weren’t just watching the water, they were intently watching each other.

“Where do you live?” Armie asked thinking it a safe place to start again.

“Oh… out there to the east,” Timothée said, gesturing a vague direction.

“I don’t know any towns or houses out that way,” Armie continued a little confused by Timothée’s imprecise response.

“You just need to know where to look, and you will find me,” the boy replied quietly.

They both laughed at his even more ambiguous answer. Both men relished sitting and monitoring the ever-changing sea and her tides together. Armie’s mind stopped racing as he didn’t have anything to do or anywhere to be other than right in this moment and it was heavenly.

Timothée stood after some time and stretched his legs. “Can you swim?”

“Yes, of course I can. But I don’t have my swimming trunks here.”

“Swimming trunks? You don’t need them,” Timothée replied and gestured to display his naked body with both hands.

“Ohhhhh…” Armie replied and the sound dropped out as the ramifications of being naked in front of Timothée hit home.

In spite of his reservations, he kicked his shoes off and awkwardly dropped his pants which pooled at his feet. Lifting his jumper over his head he felt Timothée come closer to him. With lightning-fast reflexes Timothée ran his icy-cold fingers down the hair on Armie’s abdomen, grabbing his junk and twising them to inspect his blond bristled hairs. Armie rapidly pulled his head out of his jumper and then stopped to watch the boy’s inspection. He was too stunned to move any further.

“Your hair is golden down there too, I’ve never seen anything like it,” Timothée exclaimed with a laugh and a little too much excitement.

Armie willed himself to hold his gaze, even though he was in complete shock at being manhandled.

With a smirk Timothée started, “You really should tug that ‘thing’ more often. It’s getting stiff just with me touching it.”

Embarrassed at his bodily reaction, Armie pulled away from the boy’s hand and indignantly replied, “I tug that ‘thing’ plenty, thank you very much.”

Timothée looked up at him through his long dark eyelashes, too innocently for what he was about to say, he playfully continued, “I could give you a hand with it, if you would like me to….”

Armie didn’t let Timothée finish. He bolted down the beach, discarding the rest of his clothes as he went. Sand flew from his feet as he made his way to the water. His hot-blooded response pumped noisily though his ears and he wasn’t about to stand by and listen to what else he was being offered. This was all a bit intimidating. His wasn’t about to let his body fail him again and divulge anything else that he was feeling for this extraordinary young man. It had turned into a very strange and confronting day.

***

Leaping into the low waves, an icy arched curl lapped at his body and all thoughts of excitement dissolved, “It's freezing!” Armie exclaimed.

“You won’t feel it once you are fully submerged and out of the wind,” Timothée encouraged him.

Armie got a second splash up his rigid frame as Timothée splashed past him and dove into the clear green water.

He squeaked, “It’s still freezing!”

Armie used his large hand to send a stream of water at Timothée, who splashed him back in return and he shuddered again. There was nothing he could do but go under. When he emerged at the surface, he sent another burst of water towards the boy, who was gaily swimming around him. Which lead to Armie splashing water at him harder and faster and this escalated into a ferocious ‘splash war’ that only ended when Armie lifted Timmy over his head and threw him into the waves.

Armie was frozen to the bone after only a few minutes in the water and needed to warm up, as he couldn’t stop his teeth chattering. He used the last of his warmth to pull on his clothes to start bringing his body temperature back to normal. He watched Timothée continue to splash about oblivious in the water. Despite being so thin, he seemed to not feel the cold or at least it didn’t bother him.

The tide had begun to turn and Timothée declared he had to go. Just before he was out of earshot, Armie remembered the breakfast lobster. “Timmy, thank you for the lobster,” Armie screamed over the waves to the bobbing head. Timothée waved back to the beach as he passed out of the heads.

***

As Armie walked into the _‘Sandy Dog’_ , he felt the room’s eyes turn on him and follow his passage through the smoky front bar and then after a few seconds of recognition they returned to their drinks and their previous conversations.

A long wooden bar separated the barman Tommy from his extremely varied clientele. Tommy had not come from these parts as could be told by his accent, but this elegant and slight man of indefinable age had held court over this bar for as long as Armie could remember.

If Tommy didn’t know someone or something, then it wasn’t worth knowing. He spoke with a Southern accent, with a below I-10 Louisiana lilt. He delivered his perpetually humorous statements in a rhythmic timbre that would slow to emphasise his point, or he’d reach down over the bar and grab the listener’s belt loops and pull them closer to punctuate his statements. It was brazen, but no one would ever take offence because it was done with an impish wink. Everyone knew where they stood with Tommy, they knew that he was offering a soft jovial friendship, with an undercurrent of a perpetual come-on that could be fulfilled after closing time.

Armie sat nursing a pint as Tommy finished up with a customer. “Tommy, do you know of any Chalamets on the out-laying islands?”

Tommy let out a slow, pensive “Hmmmm,” that was more sung than spoken. “Chalamet, my dear boy, is a very old French name, I think of noble origin. But you don’t hear that name around here since the days of seal hunting, which I shudder to think about.” Tommy replied.

Tommy’s gaze was fully on Armie, who had piqued his interest. He felt him reading into his soul in a way that made him uncomfortable and feel naked. He had to answer and Armie replied quickly and quietly, “I met a boy out on the island going by the name Timothée Chalamet. Do you know of him?”

“Oh child, no no NO! Please promise me you won’t fool around with any strangers out there. It’s a well-known purlieu of pirates, thieves, and, no-telling what other sort of riff-raff. And that’s just the human segment. I know that you’re no stranger to the stories about mermen and sirens, who’d just as soon lure you to a watery grave as look at you! And my darling boy, I honestly don’t think I could carry on another day if I were to lose my prettiest customer, not to mention one of the nicest.”

He looped his fingers into Armie’s shirt pocket, pulled him closer and whispered, “There’s something else out there that I don’t like to mention because the thought of them gives me the zain-zains. Selkies,” Tommy said and grasped Armie’s hand to emphasise his concern.

“I can handle myself but thanks for your concern,” Armie said, brushing off the feeling of telling too much.

As he travelled back to Home Island, with Tommy’s words echoing and resounding in his head, he wondered if he was too distracted and enamoured with Timothée to see what was right before his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend TimIDinMyHeart for his advice on language. You are a true gem, how can I replay your kindness.


	3. Anchor in sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie wasn’t thinking about Timmy as he tenderly kneaded the pale dough, pressing his big hands into the smooth cool mixture, so similar to Timmy’s translucent skin. The extra sandwiches he would make, definitely had nothing to do with his wish to see Timothée again. 
> 
> Tempers flare on the beach as Timmy looses something important.

[](https://ibb.co/s1jYTTV)

Armie and Timothée would meet every day for a couple of days and then Timothée would disappear for about three. When Armie asked on his return what he had been doing, he would be told that Timmy had been ‘off fishing’. They both would laugh at his oblique reply and they would go back to their focus on the waves that rolled into the bay. They were two of the shyest people in the world, sitting on a secluded beach and they understood each other on a level that only truly shy people could. There was no use pushing the point and so neither of them did. They both knew that the only way anything would come clear was with time and that was one thing they both seemed to have a lot of.

***

On this particular day, Armie wasn’t thinking about Timmy as he tenderly kneaded the pale dough, pressing his big hands into the smooth cool mixture, so similar to Timmy’s translucent skin. Armie justified to himself that he was extra hungry on this day as he made two extra sandwiches. It definitely had nothing to do with Timothée.

He had almost forgotten completely about Timothée as he cut the ham, so it wasn’t for him that he chose the most tender and juicy pieces of ham, along with a nice big slab of crisp cheddar cheese. He spread the most sparingly small amount of mustard on the bread as most people didn’t like as much as he did.

Armie suddenly realized that he couldn’t delude himself any further, as he was almost sick with the thought that Timothée may not show up to see him today. What would he do if he didn’t come to visit today?

This sort of behavior was stupid and juvenile, but he couldn’t stop himself from falling into the spiral of his thoughts. He should be there today, but what if he wasn’t. He had to calm the fuck down.

***

The wind was surprisingly absent on that day and as Armie stood in the sun he noticed that it had reached the point in the year when you can feel it sizzle on your skin. Summer wasn’t far off and soon Armie knew his work load would be dramatically increased with the summer running of the fish schools along with the longer days which allowed and encouraged much more productivity.

He sat on a rock and watched the tide. He should have been out there checking his nets but would do that later after he had a sandwich. The sealions were quite active out in the waters around the island and were playfully frolicking in the waves as they rolled into the bay. Armie almost instinctively searched the round intelligent faces as they surfaced for the one face he knew would sooner or later appear.

As he bit into his first sandwich Armie heard something move behind him. Out of the scrub appeared the boy, and his heart skipped a beat and his mind slowed to savor the sight of him.

“Hey Timmy, how ya doing? Want a sandwich?” Armie enquired thrusting a tightly wrapped parcel in his direction.

“You are up late today Armie.”

Armie replied, “I had some housework to do and bread doesn’t bake itself.”

Timothée sat and inspected the parcel, gently unwrapping it with his long elegant fingers. He sniffed the cheese and lifted out a piece and slipped the smallest corner into his mouth. His revulsion was almost instantaneous and brought a chuckle to Armie’s throat. The boy lay the sandwich on his lap and opened both halves and cast the unwanted cheese to the eagerly waiting seagulls, whose squabbling for the exotic delight drowned out Armie’s protest at the wasting of such a fine cheddar cheese. _So, he doesn’t like cheese_ , Armie registered for later reference. He won’t waste his cheese on him again.

Ravenously, Timothée gobbled down his two sandwiches and Armie was only one bite into his second half. He took pride in the rapidity of the boy’s consumption.

Timothée’s movements were quick and mercurial and caught Armie off guard. Armie had been going to offer Timothée the second of his sandwiches, when the boy breached the space between them and with firm hands grabbed both sides of Armie’s face and slammed their mouths together. It took several seconds for Armie to register what had occurred and by then he was too late to do anything about it. His own body had yielded to the other man’s force and his tongue began to taste the mustard in the boy’s mouth.

The seagulls eyed his discarded sandwich which lay beside him, but they were reluctant to come too near to the writhing mass of their bodies entwining and reshaping as they wrung the pleasure out of each other in their first passionate kiss.

***

Timothée came up for air and Armie grabbed at him to return to their previous conjoined state. With a mischievous grin he shoved Armie backwards, who fell back onto the soft sand with his long muscular legs in the air and released a loud bodily ‘humph’. As he tried to right himself Timothée took the opportunity to wretch Armie’s trunks down. For the second time today, he lay in shocked disbelief and awe.

Armie instinctively tried to cover his nudity and the boy pushed his hands away from him shielding his groin.

“I can’t get enough of your golden balls,” he explained.

“Nobody really likes looking at the male ball sack. I don’t think anyone ever would say ‘You know what’s sexy? Testicles!’” Armie declared.

“Well I do,” Timothée said with conviction. “I like how they look and feel and how they move of their own accord and I like how they react when someone licks them.”

Timothée shifted his position and lapped at Armie’s balls and a bolt of electrical excitement shot through his body and he couldn’t contain his groan of pleasure.

“See, no matter how much you protest,” Timothée declared triumphantly, “even your balls enjoy being licked.”

Armie nodded his head knowing that he was in no position to argue with this man when he was in such an obvious and vulnerable situation. His body was going to divulge more about itself than he would ever like it to. He just had to agree and go with it, which was completely against his usual way of being. Armie hated to be vulnerable but he was also almost insanely hungry for Timothée.

“Can I taste you too?” Armies beseeched the other man.

Timothée moved his body around so his groin was within reach of the taller man’s mouth. Armie in his haste and in a ludicrous attempt to impress Timmy with his sexual prowess, greedily took Timothée’s length down his throat. In his rush, it caught and made him gag and tears welled to his eyes. Almost instantly Timothée slid himself out of Armie’s mouth and stated flatly, “Nope… that’s not ‘Sexy’.”

Grasping most of the shaft of his own cock firmly, Timothée effectively stopped Armie doing that again. He slowly fed it back into Armie’s mouth and let him take in only the head and glands this time. In a more satisfying bobbing motion, his dick slipped easily in and out of Armie with a pleasing slurping sound.

Once he could see that Armie was taking his direction, he went back to focusing on the blunt splendour of Armie’s enormous engorged cock. It was a splendid thing to behold and so tender and reactive to any sensation.

Timothée was sure this session would not last too long as Armie’s ball sack tightened around the globes of his testicles and Timothée felt his prick soften slightly as the waves of pleasure drew back into his body and the first wave of his orgasm gushed out the shaft in waves that splatted and sank into the sand around them almost instantaneously. The force was diminishing with each volley and Armie’s head fell back onto the soft sand. Armie let out a primal guttural sound of relief that Timothée delighted in.

Timothée took control his own pleasure and with a few short and fast strokes, he released a stream of fluid over Armie’s neck and chest. The sun caught the fluid and each droplet gleamed like a shining precious and rare pearl on Armie’s tanned and firm skin.

Quietly they both laid in the sand, watching the clouds race over them in the peaceful bliss of being the only two people in the world to be sharing this sandy moment. All fears and worries disappeared for a short period and as they entwined in the other’s arms.

All the weeks of anticipation dropped out of their thoughts, like the foam of a long-forgotten wave. The roaring waves kept time with their slowing breaths and all was good with the world.

***

Armie woke with a start and he realized he still had Timothée in his arms. The sun had moved in the sky, but he had no idea what the actual time was and to be honest he didn’t care. He smelt the salt in Timothée’s auburn hair and held him tightly. His skin was as smooth and firm as the dough he kneaded that morning. He tried to memorize every freckle, mark or blemish on the boy, just in case he never got a second chance to look at him this closely.

The boy groaned in his arms and his hips and legs had begun to spasm and twitch. Timothée was awake instantaneously and quickly began to rub his knees and ankles which were aching from being in this form for too long. The pain was obviously intense as it appeared in his features and Armie tried his best to help him through the pain. Sadly, Timothée was not going to take his caresses and return to the peaceful spooning that they had been in only a few moments before as Armie had hoped.

“Armie, I have to go. I need to get back home,” Timothée said slightly groggily.

“I can take you back! It wouldn’t be any trouble,” Armie declared in all earnestness.

“That’s not necessary.” Timothée said and lent in to kiss Armie goodbye.

Armie held him tight to his chest reluctant to let him go when he was so obviously in pain. Timothée pulled away and started to walk along the beach. He searched amongst the debris strewn the length of the strand for something. After several attempts, his searching became much more erratic and frantic.

Armie quickly joined him to offer some help in his search and heard Timothée say to himself, “I can’t have lost it.” Timothée’s tone was one of annoyance and frustration.

He looked up into Armie’s face, standing over him.

“I have lost my skin. Without it I can’t go back,” he told Armie and then his tone and all his features changed to an enraged beast, “Tell me that you didn’t take it?” He screamed at his friend.

He had become so angry, so quickly and the gold fleck in his eyes flashed. Timothée raised himself to full height to have it out with the taller man. “Where did you put my skin?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Timmy, but I will help you look for it. What does it look like? Is it that little bundle of clothes you always come with?” Armie asked.

“It’s so much more than clothes, it’s irreplaceable!” Timothée spat at him.

Armie stood his ground with his palms up to surrender to Timothée. He was trying his best to calm him down, but he knew this wasn’t likely until they had found this skin that he had misplaced.

Splitting up to look at each pile of wood or seaweed or rocky outcrop along the beach, they progressed quickly up the beach and then Armie saw what they were looking for. A small bundle of grey sealion skin. So shiny and clean it was almost too enchanting. Touching it it almost took away Armie’s breath at how lovely the color and patterning of the soft pelt was. Timothée was instantly before him, before he could move to inform his friend of his success.

“Timothée hissed at him, “Give me my skin!”

Without a second thought Armie handed it reverently over to Timothée, who snatched at it.

“Thank you Armie, but just know that without my skin, you could have kept me here on this island forever,” Timothée declared melodramatically,” you missed your chance.”

In disbelief Armie retorted, “Why would I want to trap you? I don’t care who or what you are, all I want is for you to come to me of your own free will and with your whole heart.”

“I know that once you are sated of me, you will go back to wherever it is that you live and then only return when you wish for more of me. Just know that, I am not going to go anywhere, and I will take anything that you are willing to give me. If you choose to never return, I will pine for you but will eventually get over it. Please may I ask, if you want to make me the happiest man in the world, before you leave please may I have one last kiss?”

Armie’s head had become a little light from his declaration of his intent towards Timothée, he was never one to be so straight forward with his wants or needs, but his heart almost stopped as the boy step up and pulled his face into a deep and passionate kiss. It was such a great relief that it felt like it stopped time and space and even the waves quietened their mummering to watch.

All too soon Timothée slipped out of Armie’s grasp and was trudging away across the sand towards the water’s edge. The boy shrouded himself in the pale grey pelt and quietly disappeared beneath the waves. Armie thought he saw him splash through the heads, but the sun was reflecting off the waves and he could have just been imagining it.


	4. Trouble in the bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Armie swung his front door open, he found a very worried looking skinny naked man, standing unexpectedly at his door. “I need to ask a favour of you. My friend is in trouble and she needs to use your beach,” Timothée asked.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2cxRYqh)

The rapping on his front door at this late hour rattled through Armie’s body in the way that only shock can jolt you into life. The urgency of the tone had him on his feet before he even thought about it. Swinging the door open wide, he found a very worried looking skinny naked man, who began to speak before his ears could catch up with his eyes and was able to take anything in other than the surprise that was washing over him looking at his Timmy standing unexpectedly at his door.

Armie raised his hand and Timothée stopped talking. “Ok, could you start again. I didn’t catch any of that!” Armie confessed and tried his hardest to listen better this time and not just get distracted by his full pink lips and the way his hair was all a mess, but it looked sexy and the droplets running down his body and… and… and he is speaking. _For fucks sake Armie, listen._ _  
_  
“I said,” Timothée rolled his eyes a little, “I need to ask a favour of you. My friend is in trouble and she needs to use your beach.”  
  
“My beach, what the hell, bring her up to the house. We can make her more comfortable here,” Armie said gesturing to the inside and his living room. “There’s plenty of room.”  
  
“You definitely do not want a sea lion in your house, let alone a sea lion giving birth on your rug.” Timothée laughed as a little of the tension in his body visibly drifted away.  
  
Armies reached behind the door and pulled out his jacket which he slipped on as he walked out the door. Armie followed the boy away from the house and towards the water’s edge.

“It all happened too fast, and she couldn’t get to our usual birthing beach,” Timothée volunteered.  
  
Timothée called out over the waves, a name or a sound that the wind grabbed and whisked away before Armie could fully catch it. A round furry head appeared in the water just behind the breakers and made her way towards the shore. Slowly she waddled her way up the beach and laid obviously in pain next to a large boulder.

It took Armie a few moments for his eyes to adapt to the low light and then he saw the budging shape of a small head erupting from the rear of the sea lion. He doesn’t know how long it was going to take and so he wrapped his arms around himself. He then realised Timothée was standing achingly close and he was totally naked and exposed to the elements.

Opening his jacket and reaching forward Armie cocooned the other man in his jacket. He was savouring the feeling of the boy so close to his body. They both sighed and Timothée nervously began to talk to cover his disquiet and nerves.  
  
Timothée began to speak, “Your old people used to call this beach ‘Seal Bay’, which is SO wrong, when it was predominantly a sea lion colony and only rarely visited by seals. It was an important birthing and pup raising area because of the sheltered waters.”

“Your Grandfather was actually the one who brought my Great-grandfather and his crew into the area. My Great-grandfathers was called Hal Chalamet, and I carry his name. He was a professional hunter from Canada.”

“As the story goes, he came upon, Enid, my Great-grandmother, on this beach and he wickedly stole her skin away from her, like all land dwellers will want to do. That is, except for you, I was so surprised you gave mine back to me.” Timothée ran his hand longingly over Armie’s face and continued his tale.

“Enid wasn’t so lucky, and so she had to stay with him. There are old songs that we still sing about her sitting on this very beach and crying into the waves begging the sea to take her back or at least to take her life, so she could at last be at rest on the bottom of the ocean.”

“One day when Hal was out fishing, while she was pregnant with my Grandfather, she found the trunk that contained her skin. She used all her might and smashed the lock and with skin in hand made her escape to the safety of the waves and never looked back. From that day on she never risked taking her skin off again and warned all her children against it, so none of them would be stolen.” Timothée drew breath.

“Hal was so mad he swore to kill every sea lion until he found Enid again. He nearly succeeded, we call this ‘the slaughter time’. She was too smart for him and no matter how many he killed, he would never touch Enid again,” Timothée stated coldly.  
  
Armie’s breath caught in his throat and his chest shuddered as the realisation hit that his privileged status and his freedom was purchased at the expense of the thousands of animals killed in this specific location. The wealth he continued to enjoy was bought with the lives of the sea lions; the likes of Timmy’s friends and maybe even Timmy’s own magical kind.

Armie felt sick to this stomach and his hands shook a little as he held Timothée tightly to his body. His eyes prickled at the thought of anyone harming his little Timmy, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him or any of the sea lions while he lived here. He suddenly became angry at his Grandfather who he had always respected and thought of as a great man, but who let this happen and profited from it.

Timothée twisted in Armie’s arms and his sparking green eyes looked up into his face and softened. “Armie don’t cry for the old ones, cry with delight for the new ones coming. Despite the challenges we have faced, we are still here and increasing in number.”

“As long I live, no harm will ever come to any sea lion in my waters. You tell your friends and family that they can use any of my isles as they see fit and they are welcome to stay as long as they need it,” Armie declared through halted breaths.

Timothée wiped the tears from Armie’s eyes and gestured to the sea lion in front of them, who almost on cue let out a low deep groan. As Armie looked on he noticed something peculiar with the pup’s head that was beginning to crown, but it didn’t look quite right.

Armie released Timothée from his arms and slipped his jacket around the boy so he wouldn’t freeze in the cold night air. He took a couple of steps forward towards the mother to get a better look and see if they were in trouble as he thought.

Timothée moved with lightning speed to cut him off. In disbelief, Armie looked down at the two pale hands that were firmly pressed against his chest. The same man he was cuddling a few seconds ago whose mood had turned and was challenging him to stop his progress.

Timothée was trying to protect his friend and so inflated himself to full height, using all his body weight to challenge the larger man and he beared his teeth at him, as warning that he was not going to get any closer to the incapacitated cow.

“What the fuck Timmy?” Armie asked.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER,” he spat at him.

Armie tried to reason with him but didn’t hold much hope. “Timmy, she is having trouble and I want to help,” Armie said meekly.

“BACK UP... Let nature take its course,” Timothée shouted into the other man’s face.

Raising his hand in surrender Armie stepped backwards and made himself smaller and Timothée responded positively to his submissive manner.

Timidly, Armie enquired a little confused by the boy’s actions, “Is she your cow…? Is this your baby…? Are you in love with her? And if so… what are we?”

Armie heart was almost breaking as he asked Timothée direct questions that he needed to have answered. His body was hoping that he was wrong and that Timothée would help him to understand this sudden change and Timmy’s aggressive defence of this other animal.

Timothée’s face softened as Armie’s words washed over him. His mouth twitched and slid into huge grin as his eyes flashed with delight.

“She is not my cow! Saoirse’s my best friend. And are you jealous?” He laughed out loud. “For your information, I don’t have dozens of pups out there waiting to be fed. I am single and unpaired. If that is what you are asking,” Timothée look up into Armies reddening face. “Well… Armie, what are you asking?”

With the wind knocked out of him, Armie tried to change the subject back to what was happening on the beach. “Well… Timmy, Saoirse and her pup are in trouble and you need to let me have a look. I have helped birth animals before and I hope to help them.” Armie said earnestly. “Do you understand me? All joking aside, we could lose either or both of them if we don’t help her.”

Timothée nodded his head in resignation and moved out of Armie’s way. As Armie got closer to the large animal, he began talking to the Saoirse in low deep tones and making hushing sounds. The pup was obviously stuck in the birthing canal, with one of its flippers that had somehow got caught up and so the shoulders couldn’t pass through the pelvis normally. Armie moved instinctively over to Timmy’s friend and ran his large hand along her body and she shuddered but didn’t move. He spoke to her to explain what he was going to do; explaining that he was going to try to get his hands in to push the pup back a little and hopefully take some of the pressure off the little guy’s shoulders and ease its passage out.

Using the waxy milk that was leaking from her engorged teats, Armie collected enough milk to lubricate around the opening in the hope that he could slide his massive hands in around the slimy pup.

He was almost about to give up and try something else when the pup wriggled slightly and Armie was able to breach the tight outer skin. Feeling down around its little head, he reached a shoulder and gave it a little push to test how stuck it was. With another shove the pup wriggled a little again and it gave him a little more room to get the other hand in.

Saoirse growled gutturally as a contraction began again and Armie knew there was nothing he could do until it passed, other than have his hands crushed against the pup that was trying its best to be born. For what felt like an eternity, finally the pressure eased and he knew that he didn’t have long and so as gently as his could he extended his fingers on either side of the pup and forced it back in and felt it squirm into a better position.

Armie slid one hand around its body to return the leathery and malleable flipper back inside. Thankfully it moved surprisingly easily. Now onto trying to realign the shoulders, which he wasn’t completely sure how to do or even if it would work. Relieved to have his hands out, he stepped back a couple of steps.

As the next contraction began, Armie moved up nearer to the mother’s head and encouraged Saoirse to push. It was time to bring this little guy into the world. With only a moment’s hesitation, the pup easily slipped out of the birthing canal and his mother turned and growled instinctively at Armie before she began to clean up her baby. He turned back toward Timothée whose eyes were wide with delight.

“You are not touching me with those hands. Go wash them off in the water,” Timothée demanded.

Armie raised them menacingly, as Timothée took flight across the sand, squealing as he went. Armie growled and chased him, he knew he had no hope of catching him but delighted in trying. When he did ultimately catch him, he had washed both hands off and they sat huddled together looking on as Saoirse and her pup were contentedly suckling side by side. The pup would later go on to be named Armie for obvious reasons.


	5. Be careful what you wish for…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothée has been away for four nights and he didn’t returned this morning as Armie had expected and he has become worried for his friend.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LxxG7VX)

The sea lion population on Armie’s beach had dramatically increased in the last couple of weeks, after the arrival of dozens of calving mothers, who obviously had been told of the security offered by the shark-free bay and sheltered beach. At the sight of the tall blonde figure emerging from his house each morning, Armie would be greeted by a marauding hoard of almost thirty young pups charging up the beach towards him, each with the sole objective of relieving him of a fish or two.

The sea lion parents would go off fishing for three to four days at a time and the pups stayed behind and huddled together for protection from predators and the elements. The incredibly patient pups would be rewarded on their parents’ return with a belly full of fish and squid and cuttlefish.

Armie felt responsible for the temporarily orphaned pups on his island and so each day he would ensure they all received a couple of fish to tide them over. He told himself that it was nothing more than a stop gap until their mothers returned as he couldn’t let them starve, but he liked being needed. As you can imagine, with Armie’s care and attention the pups on ‘Home Island’ were thriving.

Little Armie, his name sake, was the boldest and most demanding of the hoard for Armie’s affection and sustenance, rubbing his neck against Armie’s hand to get a scratch and then barking or nipping at him to get more fish than any other pup. Whenever Armie returned from his daily fishing trips, he would grab the ever-growing pup’s furry face in his large hands and scratch him firmly behind his ears. He would tell the obnoxious little guy how he shouldn’t spoil him, “I should cut you off or you will grow so big and fat that no other sea lions will fit on this beach and then where will all the others live?”

The pup barked back as if in reply and then tried to snatch another fish from Armie’s bucket, which Armie raised out of his reach. The pup erupted into a boisterous volley of barks that echoed around the island. He couldn’t help himself with this pup that he brought into the world and handed over another fish, which he gobbled down and began to demand another. Armie almost lost a finger when he went to scratch the belligerent pup on the head. He would have to learn to not stick his hand anywhere near the eternally hungry pup’s mouth.

Armie was naturally concerned that all his pups would learn that humans were not to be feared and that this could be an issue for them in the real world. Who knows what will happen when they come into contact with other humans and expect fish. He discussed his concerns with Timothée, who assured him that they all knew that Armie was a ‘special human’ and different to all other humans, who definitely couldn’t be trusted. The adult sea lions would teach the pups that they were not safe with humans out at sea, even if they tried to give them food. This response made Armie feel a little better and so from then on, he just focused his efforts on protecting his ever-growing brood.

***

Timothée had been away for four nights and he hadn’t returned that morning as Armie had expected and he was worried. He knew that he wouldn’t get anything done that day and so decided to sit and wait for him out on the beach. The pups wrestled and fought to get close to him and after they realized there was no food being offered, they went back into their usual chaotic playful pup games. Forever nipping and biting at each other, playfully testing their strength in and out of the shallow waters of the bay. The effervescent personalities of the pups reminded him of his Timmy’s playful nature.

The sand was warm and soft as he absent-mindedly doodled abstract patterns with his long fingers and watched the water. The ever-moving water shifted and swirled and periodically a sea lion would emerge from the water and seek out its pup. Armie continued to sit and wait.

Armie looked up as a large male sea lion emerged from the water and began blundering up the beach. His silver brown fur rippled as the water fell from him and he came closer and closer to where Armie was sitting. By the time that Armie realized the bull has charging straight for him, it was too late. He stood up and tried to get away, but the large beast collided with his shins, sending him backwards into the soft sand. The animal continued his clumsy progress up the tall man’s body and finally stopped with one large flipped extended over Armie’s chest and nuzzled into Armie’s face. The weight of the animal was enough to crush him, but he was being pinned quite carefully by the beast, who was not trying to hurt him. He held him down just enough to stop him moving away but not to do any real harm or injury.

Armie began to speak into the sea lion’s large round green eyes, “Oh, it’s very nice to meet you, but if you wouldn’t mind getting off me.”

Armie shoved with all his might and the sea lion didn’t move an inch, he tried to slide out sideways but couldn’t. With the flipper on his chest, he only had limited movements and so he fell back to pleaded with the bull.

“Now, you seem like a very nice sea lion, but I am waiting for my friend Timothée Chalamet.”

The sea lion stopped him with a bark.

“Oh, you know him. It turns out I am a bit sweet on our friend Timmy and I am not sure I would want him to catch us like this,” Armie continued but presumed his words were falling on deaf ears.

The sea lion barked again and again and then pushed his bristly muzzle into his Armie’s face aiming for his mouth.

“Hey back off buddy, that’s a bit forward! And, my god, your breath is awful. What the hell have you been eating?” Armie exclaimed in a forceful but not aggressive manner.

The sea lion turned his face away as if he had given up on trying to talk to Armie and within seconds had begun to snore as only a sea lion with a very large snout could. Armie, exasperated, stared at the soft pelt raising up and falling as the sea lion produced his immense bellowing snores.

Armie tried wriggling out from under the animal but with no success and then had even less success trying to dig himself out. He had to resolved himself to the fact he would be stuck here until his slumbering friend decided to move off and so he rolled as far over as he could to made himself reasonably comfortable, draped an arm over the sea lion and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

***

He could hear the waves lapping around him, but he wasn’t in his boat. He felt like he was laying on a large soft mattress that was rocking gently on a wide expanse of flat blue ocean. Distinctly he heard a call or what he thought was a call, he listened hard and realized it was the sound of Timmy calling to him. But Timmy wasn’t there with him. Armie remembered it’s been three nights since he had last seen him. He had been worried that something bad might have happened to him or what if he was lost or trapped somewhere. Was Timmy dead and calling back to tell him of his passing.

Armie sat up and searched the horizons for his lover, he desperately called out his name and held his own hands tightly to calm himself. Beside his mattress appeared his face in the water. “Armie, don’t worry,” the face said, “I am always within arm’s reach, whether day or night, I am always here with you. Just like this, you can see me here in the waves.”

Armie was so relieved to have him there, he wanted to cry or speak of his worries, but a cold pale hand stopped his lips which allowed the voice to continue talking to him. “We are bound together across time and space,” Timmy’s voice said, “and in every life from here on, we will be always together. Now my love, go back to sleep, so I can surprise you when you wake up.”

Armie lay back down on the floating mattress, feeling relieved and comforted with Timmy’s cold pale hand caressing his hair and Armie drifted onward on the calm seas of his dreams.

***

Armie jolted awake suddenly to realize he was back on his beach and he felt the soft sand supporting his body. He saw that the sun had moved across the sky and now was approaching the horizon. His strong brown arms were wrapped around the smooth pale torso of his Timmy, who was facing away from him. He breathed deeply and he nuzzled into his lover hair. He smelt of the sea and salt and that undefinable fragrance that only comes from that person you truly love.

Timothée began to stir and Armie enveloped himself tighter around the boy’s body. He was so thrilled to see him again, but he knew he would have to talk to him about how long he goes away fishing for, he couldn’t continue this way, but at this point none of it mattered. The waves stopped crashing and the seagulls ceased their incessant calling as they wrapped themselves up in each other’s bodies.

Armie’s lips crushed into Timmy’s neck and Timmy responded by rolling over fully and began to systematically remove Armie’s clothing. Forcing him up every now and again to get his pant over his hips or lifting his arms to get his shirt over his head. Each time that a new area of skin was exposed Timothée’s mouth would be on it, to taste the cooling flesh.

When fully naked, Timothée’s attention shifted, as he began maneuvering his body to align their hips and to expose Armie’s tenderest spots. Timmy manipulated his flesh, combing his soft golden body hair and tweaking the parts of him that they both knew would build his excitement. Armie was being maneuvered into a position that would lead to penetration, but he had no fear of his lover’s intentions or his ability to make this experience for him to be anything but unforgettable.

At each tender caress, his body responded, and he did endeavor to reciprocate with equal measure, but it was all rather overwhelming. Armie was rolled over and his legs raised up over his head. He was left panting as Timmy drooled over his puckered opening, and the warm liquid pooled in his perineum. Armie let out a long and satisfied groan as he felt his lover’s hot flat tongue take a swipe at him hungrily.

It had been years since he had allowed anyone to explore that part of him and he had never really felt comfortable offering it up, but Timmy was different and he would let him stick his whole head up there, if he continued the way he was going.

Timothée was a noisy, excitable and mercurial lover, who never focused on any area too long, before he would maraud off to ravage somewhere else on Armie’s dazed body. Slurping between Armie’s long blunt fingers took as much precedence as the glands at the head of his dribbling cock.

Armie’s flesh was on fire with want which was overtaking his rational mind as he became Timmy’s plaything. His body ached to have Timothée buried deep inside him; he had never felt this type of need to give himself so completely to another.

Timothée finally began to align their bodies from above and behind and his throbbing veined member swiped past Armie’s hole and instinctively Armie clenched in expectation of the initial burn on entry. Timothée stopped his progress and suddenly moved away and Armie felt the cold sting of the loss.

Timmy moved his focus again and began by tickling up Armie’s sides, which got the expected loud guffaw in response. He then reached around and twisted hard on Armie’s nipples which was rewarded with a groan. He gently but firmly slapped his inner-thighs and pulled at his leg hairs. When Armie’s long thick neck fell forward, Timmy delivered a sharp hard bite and then he returned to tickling, which of course was Armie’s weakest point; he let out a volley buoyant and booming laughs.

When Timmy had stopped tickling him, Armie realized that his body had already begun to adjust to the stretch of Timmy’s cock deep inside. It took Armie a few moments to realize how the apparently random playful onslaught was actually an elaborate and extremely effective distraction method to breach his circled muscles without causing him pain. He had been distracted and had not noticed Timmy have his way with him.

Timothée wrapped his arms under Armies chest and clung tenaciously to his shoulders. With little bucks and grinds of Timmy’s hips, he was easing the strain inside of him and with each slow movement the much larger man began to be washed with pleasure which radiated throughout his body. Armie instinctively began to tug at his prick and Timmy slapped his hand away. “Hey, that’s my job!”

Armie grumbled until he received a quick lick and nip to his earlobe from this playful lover. The pace was building, and he knew this wouldn’t take very long, so he enjoyed it for the intimate moment it gave them. Their grunting and rutting sounds blew away in the soft summer breeze, so all he was left with was his lover’s praise echoed in his ears.

He felt his own excitement and orgasm build somewhere deep down and slightly behind him. The thrusting was bringing such a sweet sensation, as was the sound of their skin colliding each time Timmy thrust into him. A guttural moan released from Timothée as he released his orgasm deep inside Armie and his legs spasmed for a moment before he collapsed, spent on top of the older man.

Armie stopped still and listened for his lover to collect his breath and slowly come back to himself. Rolling Timothée off his back and into his big strong arms, he kissed his forehead and slowly moved down to his lips. His cock was rock hard and aching for release, but he didn’t want to stop this quiet moment of peace between them and so he willed away his erection. They owned each other’s bodies at this very moment and didn’t want it to ever end.

Timothée’s eyes fluttered open and Armie was greeted by two large pools of green that sparkled innocently in the lazy afternoon sunlight. “Why didn’t you tell me that it was you who crashed into me on the beach?” Armie asked.

“I did… I did,” Timothée squeaked apologetically, “but you were too busy worrying what ‘I would think’ of you, if you were caught making out with a sea lion.”

“Well I wouldn’t like to think of you collecting random lonely guys out on the far islands, either,” Armie stated firmly.

“Oh Armie, you goose, there is only one human that I want to collect and it’s you.” Timothée smiled and kissed him quickly.

“While I was out fishing, I heard tell of a ‘sight to behold’ on a distant island. A giant blonde man, who tends to a group of pups as if they are his own.” Timothée squeaked with delight, “This story came from animals that I didn’t even know. Your sea lion nursery is the talk of the fishing grounds. I told them that I didn’t believe a human like that could possibly exist.”

They both erupted in hysteric laughter at Timothée’s deception. In both hands he grabbed Armie’s downy rump, and declared, “This blonde giant’s fine ass is the most astonishing place in the world and it’s something I don’t want be sharing.”

Armie tried to act appalled but was delighted at Timothée’s declaration but there was still the matter of his own cock and the fact Timmy had promised to get him off.

“I think this ‘thing’,” Armie pointing to his crotch, “might need that hand you once offered to me.”

A mischievous look sparked though Timothée’s eyes and in a flash, the boy was up and bolting towards the breaking waves, “If you can catch me you can stick that ‘thing’ wherever you like!” Timothée screamed back over his shoulder to the still-seated man.

The sand flew from both their feet until they splashed into the breaking waves. When they reached the waist-deep water, Timothée turned and leaped up onto Armie. The young man legs locked around his lover’s waist, taking a position over the tip of Armie’s cock. He let out a surprised ‘humf’, when he felt Timmy begin to lower himself onto Armie’s stiffening length.

Armie’s brain sparked with sensory overload and he wanted to scream. His whole world was in his arms again and he took delight in kissing Timmy’s supple red lips. He legs suddenly became weak under him and he had to hold his breath to stop the pair from toppling into the briny foam.


End file.
